Stab the Heart
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: SPOILERS for POTC3! Whats going on in Jacks head during the fight in the storm, and what he thinks of his own decision at the very end. WE.


Just a bit on that scene. Not totally true to the movie, because I only saw it once and can't quite remember it...but yeah. No slash, as per usual (unless its Torchwood Jack/Ianto. thats just to cute!!) but Jack Sparrow has a moment of clarity

* * *

It was all going, in the world's of one of Jack's extra selves, splendidly horrible. 

Jack was running to and fro, grasping the case containing Davy Jones's heart, and wishing with all his might for the blasted _Flying Dutchman _to cease it's terrible rocking. He made a mental note to ask Calypso to ease up a bit next time she fancied a fight to the death. Maybe somewhere NOT in a maelstrom?

All he wanted was the whole immortality gig. Sure, he could handle the every-ten-years thing and the job (he rather liked the idea of being the Ferryman of the Dead), but what really cinched it was the not-dying thing. Because he'd been dead and founf it did terrible things to one's sanity.

Barbosa yelling over the storm was rather entertaining, and served to lighten his mood, especially seeing as how it was Will and Elizabeth finally tying the knot (despite it being Jack's fault they never had a real wedding). Something about that felt really good to him. He himself would never go so domestic, but they deserved it: Will was an excellent pirate and his lovely wife was Captain with the crew of Lord Sao Feng at her disposal.

He was happily about to stab the heart and take the prize ( and then promptly save his fellow Captain Swann/Turner) when her scream sounded into the battle.

"WILL! Will!" Jack paled as Davey Jones stepped away from where he'd stood before Will, revealing the form of the younger man slumped in a corner, the sword he'd forged cutting straight through his chest. Elizabeth was still crying out, shaking from fear and loathing all at once.

Jack could only stand there in a chilled stupor as she cried over her dying husband, his mind franticly trying to process the event.

Will was just another pirate. Had tried to kill him. Had betrayed him for his father's sake, and for his own gains. There was no reason to care, none at all. Except, of course, for the small matter that Jack had taught the boy to do those things as a matter of survival...

And that he cared for the younger man like a slightly-rebellious half-brother.

Somewhere in his mind the piece of him that valued himself above all else choked, while his rarely-used Loving Part ® did a few cartwheels in front of the Sad Part ® that was weeping bitterly for the loss of William Turner.

Another scream tore him from his dazed thoughts," Will..." It was Bootstap, mumbling through the fog of his forced loyalty. Jack and Elizabeth both turned to him as the man lurched towards his only child.

"Will..William. My son..." And then it seemed to truly hit him.

"MY SON!!!!!" He cried, racing towards his boy. Davey turned a venomous grin toward's Jack's dumstruck face, malice in his eyes as if to say _I own you. I will own all of you!._He turned back to gloat over the death before him.

It would later be said by Jack that the only reason he did what he did was because he always had a backup plan, and thought Will would do a better job of ferrying dead people, but at the moment (and to only himself) he admitted that maybe he really did enjoy Will and Elizabeth being his friends, the only regulars in his life since he was a child. Maybe he loved teasing Elizabeth, loved the way both of their eyes lit up during a fight, how they all met so long ago. Maybe he loved them beyond the pale physical he had with the ladies of port. And maybe he could do something selfless for once.

Walking over as Davey turned away, Jack set the heart before Will and placed the knife in his hand. Elizabeth turned her eyes to him in shock, but he ignored her and stabbed downward, her hands covering his own and Will's beneath.

As Davey fell overboard, and as he and Elizabeth were set safely aboard the _Black Pearl, _Jack allowed himself to utter one small prayer. He waited, and waited, and waited.

And he grinned as the _Dutchman _poured out of the sea, Captain William Turner at the helm.


End file.
